Finest Curry
by dearharuki
Summary: Right then and there, all I wanted was to throw this curry at his face. -SkyexClaire-


**SkyexClaire**

_Finest Curry_

**Summary: **Right then and there, all I wanted was to throw this curry at his face. -SkyexClaire-

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harvest Moon, nor do I claim that I do in any way possible. I do wish I owned a cute Vaults plushie though. ;o;

**Warning: **Slight suggestive themes toward the end. At least I don't think it's too serious.

* * *

"...WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH?!"

My right eye began twitching, how _dare _he say that my Rainbow Curry wasn't "Fine" enough! Did he know how frigging long it took just to make the damn thing?! I don't think so. I wasted nearly all of my rice balls and curry sauce, not to mention my colored grasses, just to make the damn multi-colored curry. And he thinks it's not _good enough_?! What does he know about curry, anyway?!

...All right, so he might know more about curry then I do. That doesn't mean squat. And don't you snort at me and go all, "Of course it means squat you idiot." Because, it doesn't. Why? Because.I.Said.So. That's why. So, ha!

Curling my hand into a fist tightly, as if I was trying to hide something from the other, I raised the said hand right in front of his pretty boy face, trying my best not to punch his eyes out. He seemed unaffected by this as he gently grabbed my fist as if it was a delicate antique and slowly brought it down, having it rest lifelessly against my chest. Twitch.Twitch.

"Maiden, if I can explain, your curry isn't the finest. It's definitely colored mouth watering, but it's missing something, hehe. Then it'll be the finest..."

Of course, if you know me well enough, I didn't register that fully in my brain. Instead...

"...Maiden, if I can explain blahblahblah I'm so hot and sexy so I can totally tell you what's wrong with your curry blahblahblah if you don't add a fragrance of blahblahblah it'll taste blahblahblah and blah."

Yeah, I know. That's a lot of blahs.

Raising my left fist to collide with his sexy jaw, screw him; he also caught that one with the equal gentleness as he let out a small, "Tsk tsk tsk." while shaking his head. Damn him to hell...

"Hehe, if you end up cooking the finest curry..." He paused, using this time to stare gently at my face as if looking for something. I swear, it makes me feel like an idiot when I have no idea WHY he looks at my face so randomly and so sincerely, "I'll give you something for your troubles."

I blinked.

And blinked.

And blinked.

And blinked...

Then I snorted, despise how un-lady like that just seemed. Why did he get the idea that I wanted something for my troubles?! I'd rather just cancel the idea then go through the troubles to learn how to make this damn finest curry of his.

"Yeeeeeaahhh, not gonna happen."

He raised an eyebrow at me, before closing his eyes and having a sigh escape his lips, forming a small smile. All right, seeing that surely freaked me out beyond freaked out. He seemed like he was happy that I declined his request or something...!

I was about to ask, "What's with that look?!" if I didn't all of the sudden felt a hand placed gently against my waist. I gasped in reaction, as I looked down at the hand slowly crawling up my body while exchanging glances at the causer of this. He was staring at me with a mischievous look in his eyes, I got freaked out. I'm not sure if this is better or worse than the fact that he smiled at my rejection. Damn him.

Feeling the hand slowly creep up my upper body, he was like tracing a side of it; he traced my arm and allowed his hand to linger against my hand for a second, before placing it firmly against my shoulder. I had no idea what this pretty boy was planning, but for sure I decided to wait and see... for once. Amazing no?

His face then started to inch slowly to mine, making my cheeks tint pink in response. He was planning to KISS me to motivate me to make the damn curry?! Psh, not going to work. But I didn't mind the free kiss I was getting...

...Except his lips never met mine. Instead, he was trailing his lips against my face, avoiding lip contact on purpose. Damn him. He should know better than to torture a girl! I was about to yell out my thoughts at his face before feeling a sudden breath on my earlobe, sending a chill up my spine. I tried to look at him from the corner of my eyes, but it was worthless. I couldn't fully see the look on his face and all. Damn.

He then whispered, as if trying to get that chill up my spine once more, while using the hand that was against my shoulder to make small circle strokes against my cheeks. This didn't help the blush that's on my face at all.

"If you make me the Finest Curry..."

He then did a fake moan, which made my skin crawl slightly. What was this guy thinking of anyway?!

"...I'll give you one wish."

I raised an eyebrow at him, even though I knew he couldn't see it. How in the world is he planning to become my personal genie anyway?!

"That I can do to you... or the exact opposite."

Alright, he was sending perverted thoughts to my mind. I felt that I was blushing like mad from just the thoughts as I pushed him away, turning my head to meet his surprised one.

"What makes you think I want THAT to happen?!"

He grinned, noticing the rather 'lovely' shade of pink enveloping my cheeks.

"It seems that you wouldn't exactly mind..."

I mumbled some curse words entirely directed at him, the turned around, trying to make the color against my cheeks die out. And walked away. I could feel the surprised glance against my back from him, but he shouldn't worry too much.

That Finest Curry recipe's going to be mine. Just he wait and see.

* * *

**A/N: **Fweeee. Another one-shot. :D

So. I just got this in my mind after figuring out that making finest curry is as long as it is. -.-;

I was all, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" when I found out that there was more to the finest curry recipe then I thought. Px Making all of that damn burnt food got me madd. D: I had to waste some of my stone supply on that damn finest curry. But the end result was worth it... when I saw Skyes blushing face. He's just too cute, I swear!

Anyway, is anyone else getting Harvest Moon: Island of happiness? I'm looking forward to it, and I just reserved it yesterday! :3 I'm also looking forward to marrying either Vaults or Michael, and Will if he'll even be in that version. Probably not. But oh well, we have VAULTS to say the day! Ah, he's such a cutie in Japanese fanarts, I swear. -fangirlsqueal.-

If anyone wants to talk about it with me, just state it in your review... and I'll contact you. :'D It'd be nice to talk to some fans and go all ogle on the boys and such, lol.


End file.
